In a typical computer environment, a Local Area Network (“LAN”) allows for one or more computer servers to be connected to several computers such that the resources of each server are available to each of the connected computers. The LAN is typically comprised of networking equipment such as routers, hubs, switches, etc. In such a configuration, a dedicated keyboard, video monitor and mouse may be employed for each computer and computer server.
To maintain proper operation of the LAN, the system administrator must maintain and monitor the individual networking equipment, servers, and computers. This maintenance frequently requires the system administrator to perform numerous tasks from a user console connected to the networking equipment, server, or computer. For example, to reboot a computer or to add or delete files, the system administrator is often required to operate the server or computer from its local user console, which may be located at a substantial distance from the system administrator's computer and from other computers or servers connected to the LAN. Therefore, to accomplish the task of system administration, the system administrator must often physically relocate to access the local user consoles of remotely located servers and computers.
As an alternative, dedicated cables may be installed from each remotely located server and computer to the system administrator's user console to allow the system administrator to fully access and operate the remote computer equipment. However, this alternative requires substantial wiring and wire harnessing, both of which may require tremendous cost. Additionally, as the distance between the system administrator's user console and the remote computer equipment increases, a decrease in the quality of the transmitted signal often results. Thus, dedicated cables between the system administrator's user console and remote computer equipment may not be a feasible alternative.
In some situations, it is desirable to manage the networking equipment, servers, and computers remotely located from the system administrator. For example, a software program such as pcAnywhere may be utilized to access a remote computer over the Internet or a LAN utilizing the keyboard, video monitor, and cursor control device (e.g., a mouse) attached to a local user workstation. Remote computer access programs, such as pcAnywhere, typically require that host software is installed on the remote computer and client software is installed on the user workstation. To access a remote computer, a user of the user workstation selects the desired remote computer from a list and enters the appropriate username and password. Once access has been granted to the remote computer, the user utilizes the keyboard, video monitor, and cursor control device attached to the local user workstation to access and operate the remote computer.
Hardware solutions also exist for operating a remote computer from a user workstation over a LAN or through a dedicated network. In contrast to the software solutions, the hardware solutions do not typically require host and/or client software. Instead, the hardware solutions typically utilize a keyboard, video monitor, and mouse (“KVM”) switch which is accessible over a LAN via a common protocol, such as transfer control protocol/Internet protocol (“TCP/IP”). Generally, a user or system administrator access the remote computers attached to the KVM switch utilizing an Internet browser or client software associated with the KVM switch. Once the remote computer has been selected, the remote computer's video signal is routed to the user workstation's video monitor and a user may then utilize a keyboard and/or mouse to control the remote computer. The KVM switch may additionally include a connection to the power source of the remote computer for a hard reboot in case of system failure.
The aforementioned hardware and software solutions generally utilize a compression algorithm to reduce the necessary bandwidth required to transmit the video signals. For example, the wireless remote network management system of the present invention may utilize the compression algorithm disclosed in application Ser. No. 10/233,299, which is incorporated herein by reference, to reduce and compress the digital data that must be transmitted to the remote computers and/or video display devices. Alternatively, the system of the present invention may utilize standard video compression algorithms such as MPEG-2 or MPEG-4.
A keyboard, video monitor, and mouse (“KVM”) switching system may be utilized to allow one or more user workstations to select and control any one of a plurality of remote computers via a central switching unit. Such systems are well known in the art and have been used by system administrators for at least ten years. KVM switching systems allow system users to control remote computers using one or more local user workstations' keyboard, video monitor, and cursor control device as if these local devices are directly connected to the remote computer. In this manner, a system user may access and control any of a plurality of remote computers, such as servers, from a single location (i.e., the location of the user workstation). The system user may select a specific remote computer to access or control using any one of a variety of methods known in the art including pushing a button that corresponds with the desired remote computer and is located on the face of a computer management system component, selecting the computer from a list displayed on a computer management system component's LCD or LED display, pressing one or more hot keys on the local user workstation's keyboard (e.g., F1, ALT-F1, F2, etc.), selecting the remote computer from a list displayed on the user workstation's monitor by pointing to it or scrolling to it using the user workstation's keyboard and/or cursor control device, etc.
Recently there has been a proliferation of wireless technologies to enable computers to communicate and share resources. For example, the Bluetooth and IEEE 802.11 standards are two rapidly developing technologies that allow computers to wirelessly communicate. Devices are commercially available that comply with the 802.11 standard and enable wireless TCP/IP communications over distances of up to three hundred (300) feet. For example, PCMCIA wireless cards enable laptops to communicate utilizing the TCP/IP protocol. 802.11 compatible wireless local area networks (“WLANs”) are now often utilized in lieu of, or in conjunction with, local area networks. Bluetooth devices are generally utilized for shorter range communication, utilizing lower transmission rates than 802.11 compliant devices.
The 802.11 standard, ratified by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) in 1997, is a wireless communications standard generally utilized for networking, file sharing and Internet connection sharing. In 1999, two extensions to the 802.11 standard were added, 802.11a and 802.11b. The 802.11a standard operates in a frequency range of 5 Gigahertz (GHz) at speeds of up to 54 Megabits per second (Mbps). The 802.11b standard (also known as WiFi), was designed to be more affordable, and operates in the 2.64 GHz range at speeds of up to 11 Mbps. With the proliferation of 802.11b devices, the 802.11g standard was recently ratified which allows for 802.11a speeds in 802.11b compatible frequencies.
All 802.11 standards allow for computers to communicate wirelessly without the need for hubs, routers, switches, etc. The 802.11 standard allows for the creation of WLANs, which use the same TCP/IP communication protocols as traditional wired LANs. With commercially available wireless communication devices, two computers can communicate from up to three hundred (300) feet away, although with repeaters, stronger antennae, signal boosters, etc., this range can be increased. Today, wireless networks are available in airports, coffee shops, college campuses, etc.
Importantly, the 802.11 standard allows for at least two different network configurations: (1) an infrastructure mode in which all traffic passes through a wireless “access point”, and (2) an “ad-hoc” mode (or “peer-to-peer” mode) in which computers communicate without any central device. Independent of the mode, the 802.11 standard supports wireless networks that offer the same communications (e.g., TCP/IP, file sharing, Internet sharing, etc.) as a wired connection.
In the infrastructure mode, devices communicate through a wireless access point. An access point is similar to a hub, or router (but without wires), in that it receives and transmits all data between wireless devices. Advantages of the infrastructure mode include increased scalability, increased range of communication, and access to a wired network. Specifically, by adding access points, the network can grow without undo burden on any one device. An access point can also be utilized to increase the range of communications. Cascading access points and signal boosters can overcome the three hundred (300) foot communication limit of most 802.11 devices. Finally, traditional access points also offer access to a wired network. Therefore, an infrastructure network easily adapts to communicate with an Ethernet LAN or an Internet connection.
An ad-hoc network is more dynamic—it can be created and torn-down easily without any additional hardware. Computers can enter and leave the network so long as the computer is configured to access a wireless network with the same service set identifier (SSID) as the other computers in the network. Generally, an SSID is a sequence of alphanumeric characters that identifies the ad-hoc network. The ad-hoc network also has the advantage that it requires no external hardware. An ad-hoc network can be created with multiple computers alone, so long as each computer has a WiFi compatible communications device.
An important feature of the 802.11 standard is the availability of multiple channels of communications, utilizing Direct Sequence Spread Spectrum (DSSS) technology, to allow for this feature. DSSS is a technology that allows for the transmission of data over a range of frequencies thus decreasing the power utilized at any one frequency. Therefore, DSSS allows for fast communications with little interference. Thus, DSSS permits an 802.11 network to include multiple communications channels. Further, the wireless network can co-exist with other wireless devices that operate in similar frequency ranges.
Generally, in an ad-hoc network, one of the available channels (the FCC currently allows for eleven (11) total channels) is utilized as a “broadcast” channel. The broadcast channel allows devices to “discover” other devices in range of communication and to transmit messages that are received by all devices. Thus, the broadcast channel is a critical feature of the 802.11 standard that allows for the creation of ad-hoc networks in which devices can automatically join and leave the network. The network then utilizes one of a variety of algorithms such as a spokesman election algorithm (SEA) or a broadcast/flooding algorithm for all other communications. In SEA, one computer is “elected” to head the network and tracks the addition of other computers to and from the network. In a broadcast/flooding algorithm, generally all messages are sent to all computers. If an access point is utilized, then no such algorithms are necessary, and instead, the access point can be utilized to ensure that all messages reach the correct destination.
Systems that enable wireless access of a remote device are currently known in the art of computer management. For example, one such system comprises a single receiver and a single transmitter that, together, allow a user to access a remote computer using a keyboard, video monitor, and mouse. In this system, both the receiver and the transmitter are enabled for wireless communication. The receiver, coupled to the keyboard and mouse, receives keyboard and mouse data and wirelessly transmits this data to the transmitter. The transmitter is coupled to a remote computer and supplies the data to the keyboard and mouse ports of this remote computer. Simultaneously, the transmitter receives video data from the remote computer and transmits this data wirelessly to the receiver where it is displayed on the video monitor coupled to the receiver. Thus, this system enables extended length access of a single remote computer through a wireless connection.
Another known system consists of a switching device for controlling multiple remote computers where the switching device comprises a wireless transmitter and a wireless receiver. The switching device is configured to enable a user to select from among multiple computing devices and wirelessly link a peripheral device with a selected computing device for user interaction. In this system, the switching device initially develops a list of available computing devices. A user chooses from this list and the switching device establishes a wireless link with the corresponding computing device. Thus, this wireless switch only enables one connection between a user and a remote computer at any instance. Further, each of the computing devices must also have wireless communications capabilities to enable wireless communication with the switch.
A method for switching the utilization of a shared set of wireless I/O devices between multiple computers is also known. This method includes the utilization of a software based switching mechanism where wireless protocols enable the sharing of wireless peripheral devices between multiple computers. A wireless data packet (a “token”) is utilized to transfer control of the I/O devices utilizing a “master”, “slave” relationship for the transfer of control. The token is the form of computer-to-computer wireless command utilized to transfer control of a wireless peripheral device from one device to another. Thus, in this known system, server-to-server communications are necessary for transferring the control of a wireless peripheral. Further, in this system only one computer can control a set of wireless peripherals at a time.
In another known system for accessing computer systems in a computer network, each computer system provides and receives operator interface data signals containing user output and input information. Central to this system is a wireless administrator device that allows a system operator to remotely control a plurality of computer systems interconnected through a communications network. The wireless administrator device includes a wireless communications module that operates in “transmit” and “receive” modes to communicate with the wireless communication modules coupled to the computer systems. The wireless administrator device includes an operator interface with a video display, mouse and keyboard to enable user interaction in a selection mode or a control mode. The interface includes a manual connect button that allows the administrator to display on the video a list of available computer systems that may be accessed. Upon selection of a computer, the administrator remotely controls the computer through the operator interface.
Finally, systems are also known that provide a wireless interface between a remote host computer and a personal digital assistant (PDA). In one such system, the PDA presents the user with a graphical user interface (GUI) allowing for input by way of a passive stylus, which can be used in a pen mode or a mouse mode. The PDA also includes a transceiver that communicates wirelessly with the transceiver of a remote computer. The transceivers allow the wireless device to access the remote host computer over a wireless LAN or through a peer-to-peer network. The system also allows a user to view available remote host computers through the GUI of the wireless device and to access the programs and files of the remote computer. The remote computer in turn, transmits display commands to the wireless device. A similar system utilizes Bluetooth communications to enable a PDA to recognize and identify all compliant remote devices by transmitting a broadcast message that is received by compliant remote devices. In this system, the PDA includes a GUI to display a rendering of a mechanism that can be utilized to control a remote device. For example, the rendering might be of an on/off switch. The PDA receives input from a stylus, and translates this input into a command for the remote device.
In view of the foregoing, a need clearly exists for a wireless remote network management system capable of wirelessly operating and controlling networking equipment, servers, and computers. Furthermore, such a system should allow a user to view all available remote computers via an on-screen user interface and to choose one of these computers to monitor and control. The system should aid in managing remote computing environments, thereby reducing the need to have an on-site system administrator. Finally, the system should obviate the need for any central switches, hubs, routers, or extended length cables.